Well Good Better
by Sushi Chi
Summary: When Burt gets sick, Kurt takes care of him. But who's gonna take care of Kurt? Puck/Kurt


**Disclaimer: Trust me, I don't own Glee.  
A/N: Here it is, shameless fluff. Hope you enjoy it.**

There really was nothing like having the same conversation twice.

Kurt had called Mercedes first because she's his girl. He explained that he wasn't coming to school that day (or probably for the next few days) and she shouldn't worry. "What? Why not?" He explained that his dad had gotten the flu. "So? He's a grown-man. Shouldn't he be able to take care of himself?" He explained that when Burt Hummel got sick it was usually pretty bad and last time his fever had gotten to high and he needed to be hospitalized. "Oh. Okay then. Thanks for letting me know, Kurt and if you need anything you call."

He then called Puck because he was his boyfriend. He explained that he wasn't coming to school that day (or probably for the next few days) and he shouldn't worry. "But babe, I'll miss your face." He explained that his dad had gotten the flu. "Isn't he big enough and ugly enough to take care of himself?" He explained that when Burt Hummel got sick it was usually pretty bad and last time his fever had gotten to high and he needed to be hospitalized. "Dude, that blows. If you need help or shit you know how to get a hold of me."

Then again, there really was nothing like have the same conversation three times.

"Kurt, you should go to school." Burt said, he was on the couch with a trash can beside him, a duvet at his feet, thermometer and some crackers on the coffee table and his hand resting on the remotes.

"No dad, I'll be fine if I miss some school. Besides, remember what happened last time?" Kurt reprimanded lightly.

Burt hung his head in defeat, he knew his son would stay even if Burt ended up driving him to school. Which he wasn't going to do because he really did not feel well at all. And Kurt was right; he may be a middle-aged man but when he was sick he needed looking after. "Yeah, alright."

Kurt walked up to his dad then, Burt's hat in hand. "Listen, I'll be back soon. Just gonna go get some supplies for the next few days." Placing the hat on Burt's head he glanced around and made sure his dad had everything he needed for the time being. Nodding to himself Kurt waved before heading out the door.

Burt sighed and let himself sink deeper into the sofa, burying his feet at the duvet that lay near them. Reaching up, he fixed his hat, making sure it wasn't on his head crooked before turning on the television and smiling slightly when he saw the TAPS van on his big screen.

{{{|

Burt jerked awake when he heard the door open. Glancing at the screen, he saw it was stuck on the menu of the disc so he quickly clicked to play an episode, that way it didn't look like he'd fallen asleep. Kurt was carrying bags of items and went back for more. "Son?" Burt asked when Kurt came back in with two more handfuls.

Kurt dropped his sacks and came to Burt's side, "You okay Dad?" He put his hand to Burt's forehead and frowned.

Burt swatted his son's hands away, "Kurt, I'm fine. But how much stuff did you think I'd need?" He eyed the many bags that were now on the floor, one of them tipped over and a number of bottles of Sprite rolled out.

Kurt's mouth fell open and closed a few times before he turned around and glanced at all the supplies he bought. Turning back 'round, he had a slight flush to his cheeks, "I might've gone a bit overboard."

Burt let out a snort, "Might've." Glancing the television Burt nodded his head to it, "Put all that away and then we can watch some _Ghost Hunters_. It's a season with Tango - no Brian."

Kurt made a face, "I hate Brian."

Kurt got up during the show often, grabbing something for Burt or checking on the soup he was making. He made sure they took Burt's temperature between each episode of _Ghost Hunters_ and usually frowned. Though he never grabbed Burt and threw him into the vehicle and made him go to the hospital. Burt took that as a win.

The disc had just finished and Kurt hadn't gotten up to change it, having fallen asleep next to Burt on the sofa. Smiling to himself, Burt knew Kurt had been run ragged all day, even though he hadn't needed to. Turning the television set off But let his eyes fall shut, figuring he could follow suit and rest a bit. After all, he was sick.

Only he was woken a few minutes later with the need to throw up. Rushing to the bathroom woke Kurt up and he mumbled a few syllables of noise before letting out a growl. When Burt came back into the living room, taste of Listerine heavy in his mouth he was amused by his son. Kurt was never a morning person. Even if it wasn't morning. He was never that pleasant after being woken up. Kurt was currently stomping about the room, cleaning it up.

Kurt gave a deep sigh and ran his hand over his face before looking at Burt, "You okay Dad?"

Burt shrugged and sat back down, "I'll be fine."

"Take your temperature again." Kurt told him. "We haven't done that in a while since we both fell asleep."

Burt did as he was told and started to rearrange the empty Sprite bottles that Kurt had just put into a nice pile. Making a fort out of them, Burt ignored the glares Kurt was sending him. After the correct amount of time Burt took the thermometer out and handed it to Kurt to read, as per usual. Kurt frowned, shook the device, and stomped off to get some medicine.

That night was similar to the day. They watched more _Ghost Hunters_, ate soup and wrapped themselves in duvets. Burt would sneak glances at Kurt as his son kept burrowing himself deeper in the duvet. Burt knew Kurt had a rough day watching over a sick father, but he seemed more worn out than he should. "Kurt-"

"Shhh." Kurt said, eyes not off the television, "Steve is talking."

Burt smiled and shook his head, "What is with your weird obsession with Steve?"

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about. Steve's just interesting. He says interesting things."

Burt sipped on his tea and waited for Steve to get off screen before saying what was on his mind, "You have a crush on him."

Kurt turned and jumped back, hitting the arm of the sofa, "Who? What? No."

Chuckling, Burt put his tea down, "I think you do."

Kurt scoffed, "I don't see- no. I don't. What gave you that idea?"

Burt said nothing, just stuck his thermometer in his mouth, which caused Kurt to scoff again and stare at the television. After the appropriate time Kurt grabbed it from Burt's mouth and frowned deeply, "It's pretty high Dad." Shaking the thermometer Kurt got up and grabbed more medicine and a damp wash cloth, "Take these and we need to cool you down some." Burt nodded and did as he was told. They got his fever down and Kurt smiled when he saw that.

It was the next morning when Burt, coming back from vomiting, brought out Kurt's thermometer. He'd noticed that over the course of the night, Kurt had gotten paler and felt worse. He could tell by how his son moved. Burt was starting to feel better by now. Still sick, but feeling a bit better. Handing over Kurt's thermometer, Burt put his own in his mouth. When the time came they took the devices out, glanced at them and handed them over to the other.

Kurt grinned, "I win. My temperature is lower."

Burt rolled his eyes, "Your fever just started, mine's in day two. Give it time."

After a second, Kurt got up and brought back two Sprites, "Guess it's good I bought so much."

Burt chuckled and handed over a packet of crackers to Kurt while he opened his own packet. Pressing play on the _Ghost Hunters _DVD they settled onto the sofa and both soon fell asleep.

It was later in the day that Kurt was still asleep and Burt was almost there, Jason and Grant on the television were excited over something on the thermal when the door opened. Burt slowly opened his eyes and blinked heavily when he saw Puck standing in the middle of the living room looking around.

"Hey Mr. H." Puck greeted, "How you feeling?"

"Puckerman?" Burt asked, waking up some. "Is school out?"

"Nah." Puck answered, picking a few items up and putting them where they belonged, "Normally at this time I'd be taking a nap at the nurse's," here Burt snorted, "but I figured I could give Kurt some reprieve from taking care of your sick ass."

Burt chuckled, "Well, you see that he-"

Kurt groaned loudly and with his eyes still closed, stumbled off the sofa and ran into Puck. Letting out another groan he clung to his boyfriend, "Noah?"

"Hey babe." Puck grinned down at Kurt, duvet still around his shoulders.

"I think-" Kurt swallowed, "I think I'm gonna throw up."

Puck grabbed Kurt's shoulders and held Kurt away from his body, "Oh. Soon?" Kurt nodded and Puck quickly pushed him towards the toilet in the bathroom.

When Puck got Kurt back on the sofa and settled down, he checked on Burt who was now asleep and looked around the room a bit better. Both the Hummels were surrounded by their duvets, both had an empty trash can next to them incase they couldn't get to the bathroom in time, empty and half-empty Sprite bottles were surrounding them, crackers with one bite taking out of them were found through out the house, and the Hummel Household favorite television show was playing.

Puck got some apple juice in two glasses and woke Burt up first. "Mr. H, I need to take your temperature and you need to drink this juice." After he got Burt to do that he went to wake up Kurt. "Hey, Princess?"

"Mm. No." Kurt leaned deeper in his duvet.

"Need to wake up." Puck tried in a normal tone.

Kurt groaned.

Burt smiled, "He doesn't want to wake up."

"He never wants to wake up." Puck replied.

Burt frowned, "I didn't think you knew that yet." He took a sip of his juice, looking the boy up and down, "You've seen him in the morning and have therefore stayed the night."

Puck looked up, eyes wide. "No?"

"Wanna try again, without the question?" Burt suggested.

"No." Puck answered, more sure of himself.

"Wanna try again, without the lie?" Burt suggested.

Puck held up his hands in defeat, "Okay, caught me."

Burt nodded, "Just don't- don't tell me about it."

"Didn't plan to." Puck said before moving his attention back to Kurt, "Wake up."

Kurt frowned, "Noah?"

"Babe?" Puck leaned forward, pulling him out of the duvet, "You okay? You shouldn't sound so surprised to see me."

"You shouldn't be here, Noah." Kurt said.

"Think I should." Puck replied, "For instance, when was the last time either of you changed the DVD?"

Burt shrugged, "I think this is the third time we've had this episode play today."

"Noah, you shouldn't be here." Kurt repeated.

"And why is that?" Puck asked, "I just wanted to see your face. Missed it. Remember I told you I would."

"You'll get sick too." Kurt said. "Can't have you get sick too."

Puck smiled, "Nah. The Puckerone has a great immune system."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I have a great immune system and caught this after one day."

Burt snorted, "Son, a great immune system is not something you have." Kurt opened his mouth to protest when Burt replied, "Chicken pox. Twice."

Puck's eyebrows rose, "Dude, seriously? I thought you could, like, only get it once."

Kurt fidgeted in his blanket, "Okay. Fine. Yes, I had chicken pox twice. It's not a big deal." he then glared at Puck, "You woke me up."

Puck nodded, "Yeah. Temperature and junk." He handed the thermometer to his boyfriend who put it in his mouth but continued to glare. "Stop looking at me like that. It's for your own good. We'll get you better then we can make out."

Burt held up a hand, "Right here. And awake at the moment."

Puck shrugged, "Sorry." He didn't seem too sorry. He took the thermometer out of Kurt's mouth without warning causing the ill boy to whine. Frowning at the temperature he read it aloud and Burt followed suit and frowned as well.

"It's a degree higher."

"S'not." Kurt protested, "It's point eight higher."

"Basically a whole degree." Burt replied, voice monotone. "Mine was point five lower."

"Good for you." Kurt rolled his eyes.

Putting the thermometer on the table, Puck said, "I am going to make you some soup. I'll change the disc for you two so that you can watch something else."

"You're going to cook?" was heard at the same time as, "Alright, son. Sounds good."

Changing the disc, Puck nodded, "Yes, Kurt. I'm gonna cook something. Old family recipe-"

"Like those cupcakes?" Kurt sneered, knowing the truth behind them.

"-that my aunt gave me." He then went into the kitchen, ignoring Kurt's protests about being left alone in that area of the house.

"You could follow him." Burt pointed to the doorway that led to the kitchen.

"I can't find the energy." Kurt sighed. After a few seconds, the boy paled and rushed off to the bathroom.

"No energy my ass." Burt said to himself.

{{{|

Kurt couldn't help but let out a loud yell when he woke up. And that didn't make this throat feel any better. He blinked heavily and looked around, realizing that he was in his living room, his dad on his left like he'd been for the past two days, _Ghost Hunters _on the television and Puck looking at him with a worried expression.

And that slurping noise from his nightmare could still be heard.

Swallowing dryly, Kurt turned his head and was glad to see that it was just his dad with a bowl of, probably, soup to his mouth. "Do you have to be that disgusting?"

Burt lowered his bowl, "It's good soup." He shrugged, "And I'm starting to feel better." Pointing, he added, "So don't go yelling at me because of my table manners. We're on the sofa, not at a table. Non-existent table. No need for those manners."

"You're unbelievable." Kurt replied.

"Why'd you scream?" Puck asked.

Kurt looked down, eyeing the duvet, "I had a nightmare." Looking up he glared at Burt, "And the slurping noises were the cause of it."

"What was it?"

Kurt sighed, and closed his eyes, burrowing into the blanket that cocooned him.

"Babe, you're not asleep. Don't even pretend."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt opened them and saw Puck pointing at him, "It was just a fever dream. Doesn't make sense. Leave it."

"No." Puck protested, "I wanna know."

Kurt knew Puck wouldn't drop it so he spoke slowly, "Ms. Sylvester was a vampire and she was sucking my life away and between meals she made me do vigorous Cheerio routines."

Puck burst out laughing, "Sorry, babe. Sorry. Don't mean to laugh."

"Sure looks like you mean to." Kurt growled.

Burt held Kurt's thermometer out to him, "Let's see if it's any better." he then shot a glare at Puck, "Go get him some soup."

Puck nodded, chuckling a bit to himself before coming back, calm and with a small bowl.

Kurt, who's temperature had lowered some, took the offered food and gave a small smile, "Thanks." Taking a spoonful he let out a noise of surprise, "This is good."

"Told you." Puck grinned. "And the soup has special healing powers. You'll be good as new soon."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he quietly ate the soup, "You're an ass. And a liar."

"I don't lie." Puck said, pointing at Kurt. "I'm unable to lie."

Snorting, Kurt finished his soup and handed the bowl over, "You don't lie, Dad secretly is a Madonna fan and I'm straighter than a ruler."

There was a pause and Burt asked, "Madonna? She's the one who did that _Single Girls _thing?"

"_Single Ladies_, Dad. _Single Ladies_. And no." Kurt shook his head in what might've been shame.

"Come on, Mr. H." Puck said, "That Gaga dude sings that song."

Kurt let out a horrified sound before covering his head with his duvet causing the other two men to chuckle. Pulling the duvet down to just under his eyes and above his nose, Kurt peeked out and glared at them. Which just caused their chuckle to turn into laughter. Rolling his eyes, Kurt got a glance at the clock. "It can't seriously be that late."

Burt followed his son's gaze and sighed, "It is rather late. Why don't you go home, Puck."

"Let me help get you both to bed and then I'll leave." Puck replied, turning off the television and grabbing the soup bowls.

Burt's eyes narrowed, "You're going to not leave, aren't you?"

Puck shrugged, "Just a bit."

Sighing, Burt waved his hand and got up, mumbling about how tomorrow he should feel better and to make sure Kurt gets some medicine before falling asleep.

Kurt woke up the next morning, rolling over in his bed, angry at being awake. Letting out a growl into his pillow, he curled in on himself hoping to make the morning go away. He felt a rush of cool air as Puck pulled the duvet back and chuckled, "Hey. Need to take your temperature."

"No. Need more sleep." Kurt replied, trying to turn away from his boyfriend.

Puck reached out and stilled Kurt, "How you feeling?"

"Sleepy."

"Uh-huh." Puck said, "Not what I meant."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Better."

"You're dad is good." Puck handed the thermometer out, "No temperature. Well, it's like point one higher than usual."

"You mean to say," Kurt said around the thermometer, "my Dad is well."

"Keep your mouth shut." Puck scolded, "Well. Good. Better. Whatever I _mean to say_." He grabbed the thermometer, "You're well, good, better too."

Rolling his eyes Kurt got comfortable on his bed, "I'm glad I'm well. I do feel better, as I said. So, I'm gonna go back to sleep now."

Puck chuckled, "Told you my soup had special healing powers."

A pillow hit Puck in the head.


End file.
